


Of the Sabbath 安息日

by Vealin



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCEU, Justice League (2017), Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: M/M, Personal Favorite, Releasethesnydercut, Snyder cut, Zack Snyder's Justice League, based on the information of the Snyder Cut before 2019
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vealin/pseuds/Vealin
Summary: 接BvS结尾，假如超人是自行复活的……旧文补档
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Kudos: 11





	Of the Sabbath 安息日

**Author's Note:**

> 写这篇文的时候，是18年年末，当时很多正联导剪的消息还没有公开，所以我只能根据当时知道的信息，尽可能贴合DCEU设定写了这个故事。当然，安排超人自己复活是我的个人偏好。文中出现了大量正义联盟电影中消失了的预告片片段的台词。向导剪致敬。ReleasetheSnyderCut  
> 这篇文的英语翻译版在做了

(一）  
先是那人悄然降落在田野。他抚摩过熟悉的金秋的叶子，金秋也平缓地落在窗棂映出的斜晖中。玉米的长茎在干热的风中摇晃着向上生长。那颗心脏完好无损地在他的胸中搏动，两颗解开的扣子隐约地把光洁的伤痕暴露在天幕下。万籁俱寂。

（二）  
在他最后的意识里，夜空飘起了雪花。尘土还未落到废墟里就已经惨白。他的胸口钝痛着，那个可怖的窟窿只是用无力与无奈把他深深地困在下沉的漩涡中。核弹的余温催他入眠，可是他的眼还苦涩地望向浑浊的夜空，燃烧着的灰烬和发臭的蒸汽像碱液般滑进他的眼眶，紧绷、灼烈而干涩。  
我尽力了，他想道。最后的清晰的意识告慰着他。而不甘与遗憾，还有他的痛苦就快绷不住，存不下。  
我的世界——  
他想着它们，作为破碎的片段的它们。克拉克不知如何评价他的一生，欢喜忧愁平铺着、无谓地溜走。他不知道地球是否脱离了危险，也不知道终究保护了那些他在乎的人与否。唯有孤独伴他死去，一闪而过的人生片段也都陷入黑暗。  
有人合上他的双眼。引擎启动的声音。有人为他打理衣衫。女人哭泣的声音。有人在他身边奏起哀乐。牧师讲经的声音。  
而三声铁锤，钉子嵌入木头。  
终于陷入黑暗。  
（三）  
香槟色的跑车在人流中艰难地前行。除了从裂罅中迸出的残阳和初上的夜灯，还有数不清的烛光映在车窗上。  
几乎没有人发出嬉笑打闹，他们缓慢地向英雄公园行进。他注意到几乎每个人都带着一束花向那个人致意，但粉饰得闪亮的丝带在这个冬日里显得格外刺眼。烛光从一个个志愿者手中传出。  
这一周，地球上随处可见自发组织起来的超人纪念活动，也不发官方的追悼会。突然之间，他的标志像一个世界性的宗教图腾般传播开去。  
那个大都会的记者会怎么想这他生前从未得到过的尊重和敬意？中年男子对着慕名而来的朝圣者苦笑了一声，如果他们知道曾经不止一个人试图杀死超人，而且差一点就成功了呢？他知道他左脸颊上那道还未完全愈合的口子的确切的位置，他亲手抚摸过毁灭日刺穿他的伤口。是他从背后剥下他残破的制服，给他换上人类的衣装。  
他看了眼躺在副驾驶座上的手提箱，收购合同被草草地丢在一边。他的秘密附加条件是获得前任董事长的笔记与访问权限。这需要一些非法途径，不过在比财富更有力的权力面前，制度向来形同虚设。刚才落在卢瑟头边的那一拳还让他的手隐隐作痛。  
他终于来到了那尊破碎的雕像前，银黑相间的标致被嵌在地上。  
世界各地的人赶到这个广场为他默哀。堆在纪念碑前的鲜花经不住雨水的击打，最下面的那层已经开始腐烂，却有一种鲜花独有的腐败时的香气。人群在不约而同的眼神交换中安静了下来，随后颂歌从默默低语变成人海中此起彼伏的祈祷。许多人脸上闪着泪痕，在关于救赎与宽恕、荣耀与永生的歌词中，布鲁斯想起他第一次见到克拉克——他和佐德像两位天神或两个怪物把城市当做自己的战场。  
这里为他流泪的人几乎不曾与他谋面，这里上演的是本世纪最不可思议的运动。当他作为生者时，过去的负债不可能被勾销；而他作为死者时，便与那些无辜者一样使人惋惜。他和由他而死的人一同长眠在重建的公园中，一同被刻在黑色花岗岩石碑上。  
挽歌就要唱到高潮部分，他不愿在这里被前来哀悼的人感动，他有的更多愤怒和内疚。毕竟蝙蝠侠也是谋杀超人的从犯，现在留下的眼泪只会让他为自己感到不适。直到七天前，过去的一年多里他只致力于一件事：杀死超人，抹除威胁地球安全的一大隐患。而今天他无论如何都无法做到的一件事却是打扰此刻人们纪念超人。人事变化之无常，他也算是一桩桩一件件地都体会过了。  
当他冲上城郊的高速公路时，他想疯了似的飙回到哥谭，靠速度发泄他的愤怒，让夜风恐怖地呼啸而过，黑暗击打在挡风玻璃上。  
（四）  
在意识混沌的时刻，痛觉首先回到他的身体。他像同时被烈焰与寒冰包围，撕裂的疼把他折磨得浑身颤抖。然后在火钳揪住心脏的瞬间，他的神志猛然清醒。只在那一瞬间他看清了浮起的尘土，随即它们又重重地落下，他又陷入无法停止的肉体之痛中。  
他一次次在疼痛中失去意识，又一次次被疼痛带回无力动弹的境地。组织生长的痛苦比死亡更让他绝望。  
也许这只是濒死前糟糕的幻觉，他胡乱地想道。克拉克的记忆很混乱，他记得自己快死了，死相惨烈，死时多有遗愿未竟，最后一眼是关于一个带着蝙蝠面具的男人合上了他的双眼。  
现在他什么也看不见，没有光，只有逼仄的棺椁和彻底的黑暗。  
处在生死边缘的人不在时间的漩涡中挣扎，他们只在沉睡和觉醒间抉择。他的力气在恢复，他的身体犹如在星云中诞生的恒星，在尘埃和爆裂中重聚而灿烈。记忆的洪流在一个无声的时刻闯入他的意识。他猛然睁眼。就在这一刻，安息日的钟声穿过盖板带来了寂寂中的觉醒。钟声微弱，回声清越而真切。  
有什么不对劲。刚复活的男子轻轻推动盖板，不可置信地看着这一事实：他的棺椁上没有封土。  
借着微弱的天光，他看清了手中“被”拿着的乔纳森的照片：他四十出头，穿着蓝色格子衫，午后的阳光正好。好像那个遥远的午后依旧存在于某处，而现实的常识告诉他，他的父亲就躺在离他不到三英尺的附近。  
复活对他来说暂时是一个麻木的事实。趁着昏暗的天色，他躲到墓地的松针林里，大声喘息着扑倒在树干上。现在的他不比吸入氪石粉末时好多少，三十多年来从未失去过钢铁之躯的他，皮肤光洁无暇；如今能力尽失，许多细小的伤口在他爬出墓地时也爬上他的身体。火辣辣的刺痛从手掌爬到他俊挺的眉骨。他解开入葬时穿的的衣服，生长的组织告诉他这并不是另一个噩梦的延续。克拉克不知自己死了多久，只知道日出将近，只想呼吸着大地的空气，然后昏昏沉沉地睡上一觉。  
当阳光再次降临时，已是死亡后的黎明。克拉克听到了更远处的水声与鸟鸣正和这片林子的窸动辉映，就像儿时在雨夜狂奔中听到的欢欣的层叠不尽的水落声。尽管只有几缕微弱的阳光照到他身上，他却得到了许多不可言说的满足感。  
他走在回家的路上，至少这里是斯莫威尔，一个他熟悉得闭上眼睛都能走通的堪萨斯小镇。平原远处升起的太阳镀在他略显凌乱的发梢上，一个步履不稳的男人穿着一丝不苟的西装，他的肘下和膝上满是干结了的泥浆。也许是哪个婚礼上回来的伴郎，一时意兴高涨，喝得烂醉而倒在路边草丛睡上了一晚，梦醒而酒意未散。他之前三十五年的人生就像一场梦，他在哥谭被人灌下了烈酒，疼到胃出血，而醒时已被人送回家。  
家，终于出现在玉米叶的汪洋大海中，重建后的白色小屋那么亲切可爱地立在远处。如果他现在还有超能力的话，儿子想以母亲的心跳声鼓励他挣脱每一步的疲乏。  
他敲门，久久不得应答。寂静让他慌张，玛莎的安危突然让他神经跳痛。布鲁斯值得信任，他承诺过救出玛莎。但是毕竟凡人总有失手的时候，如果......他甚至没有和母亲道别，甚至错过了她的葬礼。他撞门而入，室内已是一片萧然，没有冰箱柜上他和父母的合影相框，没有挂在椅背上的母亲的草帽。灰，只有薄薄的一层。克拉克拂过自幼熟悉的格子桌布，好像他许多个匆忙和早餐和朴实的午餐都还在那里。  
是玛莎带着她悲伤的回忆离开了农场，他不知道可以去哪里找她或他们。他身无分文，没有任何通讯设备，甚至不能确保自己有足够的力气走到四英里外的邻居家中救助，况且肯特家的“克拉克”必定死了，他不能把他们吓得半死。  
克拉克倒在他曾经最喜欢的布面沙发上，雪球在这里与他嬉闹过，汉克会趴在他脚边，他在这里看过无数场堪萨斯皇家队的比赛。满是回忆的物件纷纷涌入脑海，它们的离去和凋零把这个高大的男人压得喘不过起来。他在质疑和怀疑中战死，复活徒增悲伤。他突然想起来的路上那块奇怪的标牌：银行抵押拍卖。农场断水断电了。他那里坐了一整个白天，重新流淌的血液冲刷过他被痛苦麻痹的头脑，夜晚的黑暗则让他好受一些。他在阁楼上的望远镜修理盒里找出几个十几年前藏起来的肯尼迪，所有的星星，此刻都默默无声。  
翻出青年时为四处流浪而做的伪造证件，收拾好行路必备的日常用品，克拉克坐在门前的台阶上，等待着复活后第二天的太阳升起，等待那趟准时前往大都会的巴士。他不知道自己死了多久，也不想去理会种种不可思议的事情，如果世界还需要超人，他得先恢复自己的能力。  
（五）  
红披风的一角打碎在他脸上。摘了头罩的蝙蝠疲惫地在全息投影前滑入梦乡。数字披风在看不见的气流中飞舞，就像黑暗中的一座灯塔。但是他的披风划过他的睡颜只会化成光斑而别无其他，留下中年男子独自一人在噩梦中徘徊。  
杯碟碰撞桌子的声音将男子从粘稠的睡意中捞起来。柠檬汁的清香是布鲁斯度过又一个浑浑噩噩的工作夜后的第一剂清醒剂。  
“阿尔弗雷德，现在几点了？”蝙蝠洞不分黑夜白天。  
“晚得可以吃‘早午餐’了，韦恩老爷。”管家把一叠精致的点心和他日常使用的药片放在他堆积如山的文件旁，“我不想提醒你，你可不是在步肯特老爷的后尘。”  
布鲁斯随手把落在前额的几缕灰白色头发往后捋去，正对着他的屏幕不知疲倦地播放着他和极速者会面的场景。高速摄影机也无法捕捉下极速者的每一个动作，“他二话不说就加入我们。”  
“英雄崇拜，年轻气盛。你不在那个年纪了，但是有责任弄清你在做什么。”  
屏幕里，叫巴里的青年满怀崇拜地望着他，兴奋得说话都带上了磕磕绊绊。  
“我知道，阿尔弗雷德......”他吞下亢奋剂，并没有停下查阅手头的资料。连续几个月来，布鲁斯的图腾和神话研究就快够上专业的符号学家了。  
“我希望那个让你这么做的理由没有好到让你去送死。”  
“我答应过他......”让世界变得更好......  
“他”就悬在半空，注视着他的一举一动。韦恩望着他的超人出了神。  
超人死后，他查过克拉克肯特的一生。从他的小学入学登记表到星球日报工资账单，布鲁斯都看过。他曾因为“伤病”而被迫远离棒球队，出手救了一车的同学而被视为怪物。如何想象可凭一己之力颠覆世界的超人，从来都在压抑和质疑中度过那生前的三十多年？他的成绩单曾完美得不可思议，却随即维持着稳定的中下水平。他太了解这个了，在平庸的群体中被迫掩饰自己的才华，不被世人理解。他的入职照就挂在蝙蝠洞的主机旁，腼腆而英俊的微笑不经意间总是滑入他的视线，黑镜框后那双敏锐的蓝眼睛并不天真，他背负的责任和痛苦早就爬上了他经年习惯性紧绷的眉头，但是注视他——注视他的双眼——刚蓝色的眼中有火花和星辰迸溅，在深处、深深处，像日光冲破黎明的黑暗......  
“也许我该给你们两个一点私人空间。”  
管家端走餐盘，不赞同地看着他胡乱地进食，以及日以继夜地盯着那尊全息投影出神。  
“普林斯小姐正在等你。”  
而他正对着一张遗照，深陷于构造一位故人并不存在的一生。亏欠的罪恶感在昏暗的蝙蝠洞中日以继夜地疯长，转而成为不能割舍的执念，他想要告诉“他”什么，也算是为自己正名。  
（六）  
“出去走一走吧，布鲁斯......”  
她带着神性的嗓音对他说，如挽留一位将死之友。  
保持自杀式工作状态的蝙蝠在这条道路上越走越远，沉沦在荒野中难以自拔。连月来破碎的梦里出现的恶魔不得不让布鲁斯把它们和莱克斯笔记里提到的天启星联系起来。他草草在便签上写下什么，并没有回应戴安娜的请求。  
“自我内心深处，我能感觉到那些怪物在阴影中游荡。”  
“布鲁斯......”  
“他说恶魔来自天上。”  
他多希望莱克斯只是胡言论语。两鬓灰白的中年男子凝视着起雾的湖面，忧虑刻在他青黑的眼眶中，好像雾面下随时会蹦出恶魔。他走向通往蝙蝠洞的暗门。“看这个图形，我在莱克斯的笔记本里找到类似的涂鸦。”  
“到这里来，我有一些东西给你看。”  
水晶屏上显出标注详细的笔记书影和墙上的燃烧火迹，然而那个用马克笔潦草涂鸦的标志和难以辨认的外星文字却被大块的墨迹划掉了，一个大写的BLUNDER覆叠其上。  
“一定是有些东西出错了，但是他什么都不肯说。”  
“当我解决完一只这个东西的时候......”布鲁斯指着那段他与翼型生物搏斗的视频，“它的身体就迅速分解，在墙上留下燃烧的标志。”  
“天启星......”  
“是的。”  
世界在改变，戴安娜的半神血统随时感知着世界微毫的变化。她只是没想到这一切来得那么快，打得他们都措手不及。  
“还有这个液态金属般的立方体也在莱克斯的笔记里被提到了。”  
画面滑到莱克斯的超人类机密文件。  
“是母盒。”  
“神话中的？”  
女神说出那个词的时候不由得寒战，千百年来，母盒是亚马逊传说中的禁词。天知道这个疲惫的中年男人知道多少散落在世界各地古老种族的神话中的真相，毕竟没人应该质疑蝙蝠侠的侦查能力。  
“不，那从来不是一个传说。我们把它当做一则寓言铭记。”  
是远古大战流传下的预言，天启星将再次入侵地球。但是届时亚马逊和亚特兰蒂斯都将衰微。  
韦恩坐在他的主控椅上，一手插进他凌乱的发丝，他叹气了。那双沧桑却仍旧英气的眼睛转向亚马逊人。  
“我做了一个梦，是世界末日，还有更糟的东西，更黑暗的......我们得做好准备，你、我和其他人，有一个来自远方的侵袭就要降临了。”  
“不是将要降临，布鲁斯，是已经在这里了，它们是类魔。”  
这个世界的确改变了，戴安娜站在几米开外的屏幕下，电子光束打在半神身上。她望着告诉她“人类依旧优秀”的男孩。自杀式的战斗计划已经在她脑海中成形，战斗是她职责所在，她也自然明白布鲁斯早已做过各种不留后路的计划，就像当年那个飞行员独自驾驶飞机而去那般......问题在于这一次是否值得搭上性命，但是为了世界，他千千万万次愿意。  
“其他人，他们在哪里？”  
不安的沉默是此刻唯一的声音。这里只有战死或随世界一起灭亡的区别，他的沉默在告诉她心意已决。  
“但我们仍有希望。”  
那种神情是在超人死前她没见过的。他只和他见面不过两三个小时，那之后布鲁斯整个人都变了。  
“我会去找海王。”  
戴安娜点开了最后一份超人类文件，“星际实验室。”  
她正要走，布鲁斯叫住了她。“我们有没有可能把他的灵魂召唤回来？”  
“哈迪斯不收留氪星人的灵魂。”  
“看一眼太阳吧，他会为你骄傲的。”  
“我正在这么做......”  
（七）  
大巴又驶过一段修补过的柏油马路，剧烈的颠簸把靠在窗上睡着的男人从梦中唤醒，工业化的城市终于进入视线。  
这一趟长途大巴上的旅人一个个下车远去，克拉克每一次打瞌睡后总少了几个。他是车上最后三个乘客。  
“嘿，有没有人想在服务站下车休息一下？”  
司机不偏不倚的中部口音给他一个人的旅行带来稍许亲切。  
他一下车就看到了黑白两色的S标志被贴在高速公路服务站上，休息室的电视机不停地播报着NBC新闻：“世界仍在哀悼超人之死......”  
“第三周了，小子，”坐在电视机旁的老人指指大屏幕，向这位茫然的青年解释道，“你不可能不知道这件事吧？”  
电视画面转到伦敦桥上巨大的悼念旗，圣母院的玫瑰窗也蒙上了他的标志。  
“我......”他突然不知该如何应答，语言功能被摒弃了数周后变得有些迟钝。  
“他们不知道怎么纪念他，只能像烈士一样为他举办追悼会。”老人兀自说了下去。  
“我只是......只是有点疑惑，那些抨击他的人们在哪里？”  
“现在谁还在意云里雾里的非洲枪击案？哀悼超人，你看现在哪个国家不在这么做？”  
克拉克默默记下各国发言人对超人的致辞，所幸他戴上了眼镜，否则电视上随处可见超人照片，他保不准被行人认出来。  
“好吧，但也许......他给分裂的世界一个联合的机会。”  
“我也希望这样。但世道变了，政府甚至没法压低犯罪率，哥谭的那个义警已经有段时间没出来了。”  
“你是说哥谭的蝙蝠侠？”  
“他毕竟是个人类，有人说他已经死了......”  
司机在叫他们上车了，克拉克只得匆匆离去。“死”后那双厚实的手覆上了他的眼睛，皮革的质感他还记得。他的伤口几乎长好了，只是左臂还不能用力，太阳赋予他的能力几乎丧失殆尽。在他“死”后的三周里世界早已大变，他从人群哀默的神色中感觉到了。夜色渐渐爬上他的旅途，不知那位黑暗中的朋友现在如何。  
大都会依旧是那个光鲜亮丽的都市，英雄纪念园里满是前来哀悼超人的市民。看着人们纷纷在自己的墓碑前献花、悼念，很难说那感觉不奇怪。克拉克压低了帽沿混入前来祝福的人群，他沿着方碑走了一圈，尽可能地记住那些因他而死的名字。  
在飞船残骸边蹲点了一整个下午，他终于找到机会藏在运送物资的补给车里，悄悄潜入重兵把守的侦察舰残骸。失去超能力的帮助给克拉克带来很多麻烦。  
当他再次回这艘告诉他身世的飞船，破落与幻灭感再次给他打击。莱克斯在这里进行的非法生化实验给这艘本就残破的飞船带来了毁灭性的破坏。手指抚摸过这艘两万年前的氪星文明产物，银灰色的类金属生物舰体依旧能感应到他，不等他将主控钥匙插入，熟悉的AI语音就响起了。  
“欢迎回来，卡尔-艾尔，乔-艾尔之子。我可以为您做什么吗？”  
“做全身检查。”  
“请站到中控室。”  
悬浮的机器人移动到他身边，动态触手将他团团围住。这让他想起南印度洋那一战，他被同样的触手困住，几乎窒息。液体金属在空中展现出他破碎的器官投影，结果正如他预料一般。  
“您刚从一场创伤性休眠中醒来，细胞暂时不能吸收太阳辐射。”  
“你能治好它吗？”他的希望就在此了，母星的遗物是治愈他的最后的希望。  
“我很抱歉，飞船受损过度，医疗仓暂不可用。”这份回答也在他的意料之中，最后的氪星人默默地低下了头，他得面对这个，死亡对他来说早已不陌生。  
“我还有多久的寿命？”  
“不到一年，先生。”  
一年不到......他已经透支了一个人一生所能用尽的力量。时间和力量是公平的，它们在天平的两端有着规划好的限度，负债终要偿还。  
“远古的探索者曾在冰川留下了一座军事防御基地，”那个声音补充道，“尽管我们丢失了它的具体位置，但依旧有可能凭氪星生命体之间的联结共振找到它。Rao会指引您的道路。”  
“谢谢你......”  
“Yuda的四颗卫星会保护您，最后的氪星之子。”  
Yuda在许多个地球纪年前就同氪星一起消失了，只有星云尘埃在宇宙中跨越时空地提醒他它的存在。  
失去能力的超人在夜晚的大都会游荡，这个城市也有寥落的时候。他随便走进了一家快餐店，用身上最后几个硬币点了一份汉堡。流浪汉和他一起睡在公园的长椅上。远处的街巷里有微弱的呼救声，可是他无能为力了，睡意再次席卷而上。  
（八）  
入耳式通讯器传来熟悉的提示音，这是他奔行在荒无人烟的北极圈中遇到的难得不同于死寂的东西。  
“韦恩老爷，氪星飞船残骸发出了一道可疑的电磁波，我是否要......？”  
这一头，男人在冰天雪地间疾驰，毛领上挂下的冰锥尖锐朝后刺去，打在他脸上的风像是能割开他的皮肉似的。他勒住和他一样疲惫的马，嘶鸣声划过长空。  
“我......嗯......” 他调整了一下呼吸，“阿尔弗雷德，盯着大都会。我就是有一种感觉......超人没有死......事情没有那么简单。”  
他听见刀叉切过烤盘的声音，瓷器和玻璃碰撞，加以液体轻柔的摇晃，大陆的那一端听起来遥远而温馨。  
“过度思念的正常反应。”  
“......”  
“这是普通人称之为生活的东西。我没指望你会理解，但至少，尝试一下吧，老爷......”  
“假如我有一天叫肯特共进晚餐的话。”  
他说着一件永远不可能的事情。  
无线电波沉寂了一会儿，仿佛两头都认为自己说了什么不应该的话。  
“这是我的坐标......准备好蝙蝠飞机......以防突发事故......”  
护目镜中已映出那道峡湾和灯塔，传说中的海洋保护神不时在那里出现。  
（九）  
直到冬日的太阳把他唤醒，他才发现自己在长椅上冻得瑟瑟发抖。不知世间冷暖、不受饥寒困扰的超人从不知道清晨醒来被寒冷与腹中的饥饿挫败到直不起身子是什么滋味，他见过这些流浪在街头的人，他采访过他们，但那时他是有着稳定收入的中产阶级和教养得体的记者。他曾不理解他的受访者为什么说他动手指头打打字永远写不出什么是潦倒与贫穷。  
“这件外套，”挨着他坐在另一把椅子上的流浪者指了指盖在他身上的棉大衣，落后的款式，但还保养得很不错，“有人路过，把它盖在你身上。”  
他在空中比划了一下事情的经过，撇着胡子就要离开。  
“我以为你要死了，看来我猜错了。”  
“谢谢......”  
克拉克还在由于糟糕睡姿引起的头痛中迷糊，似乎是本能地说出一句说了三十多年已经成为习惯的话。  
“谢我什么？世道变了，过一天是一天吧，谁知道呢......”他紧了紧裹在身上的破棉衣，一摇一晃地消失在克拉克的视线里。  
他这一个月总是在昏睡与求生中度过，它们占据了一个人太多的精力以致于无暇思考。  
他在旧织罩衫外裹上大衣，左胸口已经光洁如初，逐渐升起的太阳让他舒服许多。侦察舰的医疗检查也有不精准的时候，他可以感觉到力量正在一点点由阳光注入他的身体，只是那微弱的力量和世界微漠的悲哀一样，显得有气无力。于是一切又回到十年前，他又得开始独自一人在世间游荡。他总有办法活下去的，混迹在面容模糊的人群中，一份又一份的临时兼职和便车也将送他去最后的希望。  
北行的一路他从未停止过思考他的复活究竟意味着什么。一个希望和可能模糊地呈递到他眼前，就像他沉重的世界里出现了一道明亮的裂罅。也许这意味着他可以再次飞翔，以和悦与欣喜背负苦难，他不必向世界妥协以求被接受，因为他已经被认可。  
当他在驶向终点的客车后座疲惫地睡下时，司机放着慢摇。他知道自己一定在哪里，一个触不到的节奏的地方尽情地舞蹈，在一个人的舞台上将血色舞得沸腾，披风在他手中迸出铮铮的声响，就像极速飞行时突破音障。生命随一个篮子顺流而下，力量如泉水刷刷地冲过他的脑海。他可曾是见过那样的伟观......群星在他耳边低语，灿烂的文明在他的眼前落幕，在核裂变与黄太阳的交锋中死而后生。他也曾与远古神明的后裔一同作战，也曾被凡人打败......当红色奔流在山川间，光明自由地呼号时，他再次来到万里的高空看地球的日出，它宛如一颗晶莹的玻璃珠，在寂寂黑夜中熠熠生辉......  
一记刹车让抱着行李包睡着的男人撞上了冰凉的玻璃窗，他吃痛地直起身来，前方是坐落在冰川下的小村庄。公路到此处便不再延伸。到终点站了。  
“你不是这里的人。”他没有作答。  
克拉克背上行装，朝着正在倒车转向返程的大巴司机挥手致意，如果司机再看他一眼的话就会看到他的微笑。  
他的体能已经恢复许多，足以让他在零下三十多度的加拿大北境不受严寒困扰。无论这段旅程的结果如何，他都将欣然接受。攀上第一座角峰时他觉得自己力量充盈。可是这趟计划中一个月的独行还是让他体力不支，往北极行进中太阳越来越贴紧地平线，可是他已经没有来年的夏天了。  
兴许以冰川为墓是辽阔而庞大的奢侈。克拉克想道，他在一次失手跌入冰谷后又陷入黑夜。幻影和鬼魂纠缠着他的生死。  
风从四处游走着来，侵袭在他身上刺骨地疼。  
他说这疼痛将会变得麻木，负重的疲乏也会得到舒解。  
但是这座山是如此高，雪白的山体没有限制地疯长，真正的山顶与天空融为一体。他看不到。  
他得上去。一个声音督促着他。就这么毫无缘由地，这个穿着冲锋衣戴着保暖帽的男人也不知道什么时候自己就踏上了登顶的路，步子一步一步地沉重下来，睡意从西方渐渐昏暗的天开始缠上他。  
男人摘下手套，把冻得通红的手使劲搓了搓，他一哈出热气就让白雾迷蒙了眼。  
一个大个子的青年来到他身边，身高与男人相仿，他矫健轻快地跑到他身边，好像不会在雪地里留痕迹似的。  
“克拉克，别去。这是送死。”他只穿着单薄的格子衫，暗红色与棕色搭配的田园风格。青年竟没有冻得哆嗦，他说话时也没有白雾。  
男人看了眼似曾相识的青年，转而重新套上手套，他不问为何对方知道自己的名字，话语来的那么自然，容不得丝毫怀疑，他也知道这个青年说的是事实，但他没有听劝的意思。  
青年看他执意要走，皱起了漂亮的眉毛，在他的神情里有些让人捉摸不透的愠怒，又有些凄楚，他说：“好吧，那我跟你一起。”  
青年三两步就跑在了前头，他时不时地转身看背后疲惫的身影有没有落下。  
“你知道吧，我从小就梦想着未来，”青年自顾自地边走边说，“你一定也是。”他回望那个男人，冲他露出不容置疑的笑容。  
他不时地跟他说这话，男人只是听着，甚至没有抬头看他。他凭记忆中的想象就能勾画出他充满希望却迷茫的脸。也许青年在等他累得不得不坐下休息的那刻，然后抓住那个机会，让他放弃自杀式的登山。  
但是青年要失望了，直到走到稀稀拉拉的森林都消失的隘口，男人还没有精疲力竭的意思。他简直强壮得不像话。于是他挡在了那道狭窄的山岩上。  
“不，天已经黑了，克拉克肯特，你不能再上去。挑战极限的确是你的责任，但不是在今天。”  
男人搂住那个青年，用力地抱紧了他，青年为这突如其来的拥抱感到震惊，说不出一句话来。只是他的一口热气，就足以将他吹散。  
“谢谢。”这是男人第一次开口，他粘满雪花的睫毛下的眼是那么蓝那么亮。浑厚的嗓音很温柔，与他表面的不友好形成了鲜明的对比。  
他对青年说道：“有些责任你知道你可以不必承担，你也不欠这个世界，但你还是会想去做，因为你可以做得到。”  
他伸手拨碎了青年的影子，幻影四散在冰雾里。“就像你对我说的。”男人补充了一句。  
他伸手拨碎了青年的影子，幻影四散在冰雾里。  
前方的路更难走，天已经转为深紫色，他在雪地里拖下长长的影子，松软的雪变成坚硬的冰。夜里的山并不安宁，一些可怖的狼嚎在群山中回响，冰雪后有着不停歇地窸动。夜晚想把他吞下，但他不休不眠地跋涉着。  
突然男人一脚踩空，沿着雪面滚下好一段路，直到一块凸出的岩石才救了他，他吃痛地翻过身，站起来却比想象中困难。他望着黑夜无穷尽的黑，想象着一束光如何从圣灵处蔓延到整个世界，然后一把火炬照亮了几乎睡去的他。  
“小子，要搭把手吗？”橘色的火光跳跃着点亮他的眼。  
“谢了，我能起来。”男人似乎是在雪地里短暂的休息中汲取了活力，他攀着手边裸露的岩石艰难地站了起来。  
那张脸他到底是看清了，是乔纳森，他的父亲。  
又十七年过去了，乔纳森一点没变，与沿着时间轨道前进的世界相比他变年轻了，他比玛莎更年轻。  
“你总是那个伸出手帮助别人的人，却不愿意接受别人帮助你的手。”乔纳森搂着自己儿子的宽阔的肩膀，火光在前面引路。  
“你还记不记得小学的第一个学期，你的身体开始发生变化，你害怕得躲在房间里哭，但是你没有告诉任何人，只是红着眼睛走下楼吃饭，天知道那时候我和你妈的心都碎了。”  
“爸，我们能不提这些陈年往事吗？”  
“是啊，我老了，老人总是往后看，你是要往前看的人。”父亲笑了笑，男人觉得这个笑声有魔力，他的睡意更浓了，也被搂得更紧了一些。  
“儿子，我只是想告诉你......你的生活并不容易，每个人都是。但你可以与一个同你有着这样或那样的共同的理想的人一起承担这份这份。”  
“你并不孤独。”  
一阵寒意随着四个单词爬上他的背脊。雪花色的白拼凑成他不能逃脱的世界，每一个方向，每一个方向都在重复着“你并不孤独”。  
乔纳森变成了佐德。赤裸的坎多城将军举着高亮的火炬，一掌把男人推下了悬崖。  
“一个神？你甚至连人都不是。”他的声音在空旷的山谷中回荡。  
下坠中失败感因为眩晕而减弱了，为之付出的一切就像现在落入无底黑洞的他。那倒在地上的还会站起来，那从天上陨落的没有资格再飞升。他挣着着想做这二者之间的人。  
落地之前他醒了。  
他终于得到日光的关怀，哪怕是短暂的日照也能把他从半休克中拉回生的一岸。今天大约只有半个小时的日照，他得抓紧了。  
行路上他不断地想起那场梦里年少的他。  
就像你对我说的——  
是谁说的？  
他想到了布鲁斯，如果说一个人类凭自身的意志能达到什么极限，蝙蝠就是那个典范。他拾起早就被哥谭唾弃的正义，凭一己之力守护它二十年。布鲁斯韦恩不需要承担这份责任，他不欠这个世界，倒是哥谭几乎夺走了他的一切......如果布鲁斯可以做到这些，为什么他不能？虽然他们只交手过一次，但他曾连月调查“哥谭的蝙蝠”，当时被假象迷惑而现在他越来越明白他一定太多次陷入绝境才会如此老练，也过于悲伤而残酷。鬓角花白的中年男子在他的心中挥之不去，他......就像在他身边......逐渐清晰起来的濒死记忆告诉他那人如何替他合眼，如何为他的尸体梳洗换衣，好像全世界都在为超人默哀时只有他还执着于他还活着的事实。他就是相信蝙蝠侠会那么做。信念先于信任。曾经，他得在人类和族人之间做出选择，一位牧师曾这么告诉他，信念先于信任。在他生死成迷的时候，一定还有人对他持最深沉的缅怀，对他怀着生的信念。  
当克拉克一跃而上，站在光与影的山巅，极目于地平线上的日光时，他终于明白这是一场有关信念的旅行，飞船的AI激活了他的主控钥匙，而那最神秘的精神共振皆在一念之间而已。他怀疑过这种氪星流传下来的古老的物质联系是否只是一种幻觉，但此刻他不再为他的旅途的方向苦恼，他只需要朝着那未名而明的方向前进直到太阳再次升起。  
最后的旅程使他心醉，他能感到那座堡垒与他之间的强烈共振，就像呼唤子女回到大地母亲的怀抱那般亲切。而他不再仅仅属于地球或氪星，他是一个疯狂的科学家对自己的儿子成为沟通两个种族的桥梁的期望，他在出生前已经是一个崇高的理想。当他来到一块开阔的高地，他知道就是这里了，等候了两万多年的堡垒从冰雪中升起，并向他敞开大门。  
再一次地，卡尔-艾尔从圆形舱门走出。红蓝相间的制服如同第一次穿在身上，他期待、拘谨而有些担心。俯身，深呼吸，奋力向上！疾行的风终于再次在他耳边呼啸。然而这新生的力量是那么饱满而充盈，在他体内不受控制地横冲直撞，让他成为极光下一道美丽的坠星。  
任风吹走黏在他身上的最后一点尘土，他必是要尝试第二次的，玛莎的声音突然在他耳边响起。  
只是注意我的声音——  
然后他的眼泪落下，在刚刚露面的金色朝阳下再次起飞，不再受重力与空间的限制。他的大笑在天际回荡。  
（十）  
布鲁斯的通讯器突然响了。  
“召集所有人。荒原狼来了......我担心他已经拿到一个母盒。”  
背景杂音中可以听到穿戴盔甲和长剑划过空气的声音。  
“戴安娜，我看到新闻了。”雅典神庙无故起火。  
“天堂岛已经沦陷，开始了......”她一定已经穿戴整齐，正大步疾行。  
“所以......那个复活计划......我们没有时间了。”  
过去的一年多来每次提到超人的话题接着总是一阵难言的沉默。戴安娜一直反对他用母盒复活超人的计划。哪怕这个计划有百分之一的可能会失败，布鲁斯的噩梦也会成真。  
“我们没法承担那个风险。”女神依旧拒绝。  
“我们不得不承担，他总是我们中最好的。”  
“如果这，就是你想要的......但我永远不会赞同这个方案。”  
“今晚来小镇。带上其他人，就......以防万一。”  
他早就买下了肯特家的农场，此刻他的车正停在一段偏僻的乡村公路，他坐在引擎盖上，对着一整片墓地失神。这一年很忙，他在解密莱克斯的文件，招募队员，类魔更是频繁出现，作为大都会的邻居偶尔也得担负起超人的那些职责。但他“忙里偷闲”来这里的次数越来越多，当他“休息”的时候......很难不去想超人，正如阿福所说，似乎已是“思念成疾”。只是那份苦味里自责与内疚更多一些，他甚至算不上失去一个“朋友”，在他还活着的时候他就没得到双向的认可。  
先来的是巴里，一向说话不停的他穿了一身黑，安静地站在布鲁斯身边，他带了一束花给沉睡的偶像。布鲁斯从车备箱拿出铁锹，递给那个年轻人一把。  
“开始吗？”  
随后来的是钢骨和亚瑟，戴安娜是最后到的。他们拨开长得茂密的青草，五人沉默地挖土。  
直到铁锹“咚”地一声撞上了异物，布鲁斯先挖到了棺盖。他们互相看向对方，在等那声命令。  
“他不仅是位战士，更是一位英雄。”戴安娜打破了这必然的的沉默。  
将死者复活，让他的身体再度经受人世的摧残，把一个安息的灵魂再度唤醒是极为的不敬。他们在向一位英雄致意，展现应有的敬重。  
对于四个身怀异能的超人类来说挖出一具棺材的过程并不复杂。但得有一个人去推开盖板，对那位战死的英雄说：我们得打扰你的长眠，复活你以拯救世界。布鲁斯是这个计划的提出者，是的，他也想再见一面克拉克，当他去揭开棺盖的时候没有人提出异议。  
布鲁斯不知道自己究竟期待什么，是再次看到那张他无比熟悉的那张脸，还是期待他早就复活留给墓地一具空棺？这一刻的酷刑他主动承受。  
然而让所有人震惊的是，棺材中只有一张乔纳森的照片，除此之外空空如也，不安的恐慌在墓地蔓延。至少有十种阴谋论在蝙蝠侠的脑海中成形，但是那一刻他却想相信是克拉克已经复活离开。寻找非法地球失踪人口不比复活一具尸体更简单。但令他拧着眉头默无声息地离开的并不是这个...... 活了千百岁的女神总有办法安抚这些“男孩”们的情绪，布鲁斯无心处理超人的尸体失踪的事实，他只想开蝙蝠翼回别墅睡上一觉，然后醒来告诉自己这都只是一个噩梦。  
深夜里布鲁斯习惯性地醒来，这是夜巡的点，他越发觉得之前的蛛丝马迹都在指向那个不可能“神迹”。教区的牧师坚持不在他下葬的时候封土，还有那段发自氪星飞船至今成迷的电磁波信号，深植人心的宗教情结总让他不自觉地把超人与救世主联系起来，他可以是所有人期待中的神迹，一座无法触及的金色神像，无数信念和理想都可以在他身上闪光......那是虚假的，虽然如此，他的形象还是越发闪耀，在他“死”后日益完美......布鲁斯盯着那座全息投影再次出神，一阵不合时宜的警报声破坏了他私密的缅怀。战鼓已经敲响了，整个世界都是他们的回音，声声都打在他的心上。为这郑重的承诺，为了二十多年的打击犯罪，他需要一份诚意、一个不可能出尔反尔的退场。他穿上全套装备，也许是最后一次奋不顾身地战斗。  
屏幕上世界各地出现了入侵的红点，他们只能靠自己，前线的战况很糟，军队的抵抗力实在有限。  
“他们说英雄时代不会再到来了。”戴安娜监视着卫星传来的图像，他们的飞机正朝着红色最密集的地方驶去。  
“它必须到来。”  
神话中的英雄时代鲜血淋漓，却也镀满荣光，英雄们朝气蓬勃，以胜利和卓越为目标，不死不休。  
他们将成为一段不为人知的传说。英雄的血液在他们体内复活、沸腾，直至死亡剥夺这人世间所有英雄的光荣。  
“超人是一座灯塔。他不仅仅救人，他还让人们看到自己身上最好的部分。”  
如果奥林匹斯众神之山上有哪一位不可撼动的主神，擎天而立，那一定是超人。他将自己注入到每一个人的心中，化成一簇不灭之火。  
“于是他拯救了你的灵魂。”女神穿戴完毕，从飞机上一跃而下。  
“他拯救了所有......”布鲁斯轻声地对自己说。  
他这个不信神的人，竟也会视他为挂念......与希望。他的希望是留给活着的每一个人的。  
他可以想起自己回到哥谭的第一年，多么热切地投入打击犯罪的事业，多么坚定地作出关于底线的承诺，尽管二十年足以消磨最坚韧的意志。当年的局促和青涩已经不再，但那份久违的不顾一切的执着再次回到他身上，他已经不是一个独自暗行坚持理想的人了，他还肩负着另一个人的责任和希冀。他们必须行走于阳光下，死于阳光下。  
（十一）  
能力的恢复让他再次看到电离层的粒子流和无线电波，全世界的声音一起涌入他的耳朵。  
恐慌。这是现在世界性的情绪，他死后的一年多中一定发生了什么。他飞到外太空潜心聆听地球的脉动。有一种不属于地球的能量在四处爆发。当他疾速穿越大气层回到地球的时候，第一个出现在他念头中的地点是韦恩庄园的蝙蝠洞。克拉克必须暂时屏蔽掉那些死亡的尖叫，同时他听见无数呼唤他名字的求救。当他可以听见世界时，责任就重新回到了他身上。  
他很快就找到了隐没在湖底的蝙蝠洞，重生后他看得比从前更清晰。  
当他披风上的水滴落在地上时，阿尔弗雷德并没有被死而复生的超人惊吓到，超人现在看起来是如此平静而祥和。他的红靴着地，正微笑着向他走来。  
“他说过你会来的。”  
“让我们......期待你没有来得太晚，肯特老爷。”老管家身后正是那座超人的全息投影，他的红披风在昏暗冰冷的蝙蝠洞里不停地飘动。  
“阿尔弗雷德，到底发生了什么？我不认识这个世界了。”  
其实超人扫视一遍蝙蝠洞主机的屏幕已经对入侵有了大致的了解，而布鲁斯不在这里就说明了一切。那位干练的老人把屏幕切换到蝙蝠翼的时实追踪上。它正被更多的红点淹没。  
“你不必认识它，你只需要拯救它。”  
克拉克微微点头向这位值得尊敬的老人致意，随着一声巨响冲出水面。  
（十二）  
不是所有侵略都能被抵抗，但是他们必须战斗。随着传送门的扩大，源源不断涌入的类魔如蝗虫般追着他们不放。母盒正在融合，它们的辐射能量让这些天启星的类魔变得空前强大。蝙蝠侠加足马力把这些以恐惧为生的怪物引开，让他的队友们有机会进入传送门阻止荒原狼。  
“他是在自杀。”  
亚瑟轻易地把这道秘密戳破了。  
神奇女侠冲在最前面，她的剑上满是类魔的黑血。她不再有所保留，面容狰狞可怖，所有的神愤怒时都会有这样的怒火。“我是天堂岛的戴安娜......亚马逊女王希波吕忒的女儿......”  
她字字句句道出自己的姓名，每一声都应着一路的杀伐，队友在她身后掩护着向中心前进。  
布鲁斯用尽了蝙蝠车的火力，他只剩最后一颗炸弹和贴身用的飞镖。类魔已经撞开了车前窗。  
你甚至老得没有机会英年早逝了。  
阿尔弗雷德的话重重地提醒着他，他感到无数的类魔向他扑来，它们一定为他的恐惧而兴奋不已。他已经不年轻了，死得其所。他可以想想一道白光就要向他袭来，死后的世界安静祥和。  
在他生命最后的时候他默念了那个人的名字，就像许多人做的那样，那个希望的代名词，将伴他生命最后的时刻——超人。  
然后随着一声音爆，突然他耳边满是惊恐的尖叫，他只看到一阵红蓝相间的影子向传送门飞去。母盒被分开的冲击波几乎摧毁了附近所有的建筑，他在昏迷之前看到遥远的天空中有那个众人期盼的身影，他在废墟的上空目视着一切，随后像他突然到来一样消失。  
（十三）  
布鲁斯走进那片田野，他的背影已经诉说着无限可能，衬在他身边摇晃的叶子为他铺好了重回人间的路。他的心脏在狂跳。  
他是见过如此奇迹的人。  
“我把它当做一份和解。”  
“克拉克？”  
“——那个全息投影。”  
他转身，面容温柔而亲切，双目直视着他。那一瞬间他忘记了呼吸。  
“是我欠你的......”布鲁斯环顾四周，他买下了这片土地并请人维护它。  
“我以为我们的嫌隙已经消除了？”  
克拉克拨开玉米的叶子向他走来，一个笑容渐渐浮现。在布鲁斯还没有反应过来的时候，他就被一双有力的臂膀抱住，久别重逢的喜悦是蝙蝠侠几乎没有体会过的，他一时语塞，大约过去了半分钟，才想起来玛莎正在等他进屋吃饭。

2018年7月至12月  
2019年2月至7月修改


End file.
